A New Line
by Eclipse84
Summary: A new character introduced to the story of Naruto. I'm not very experienced but please ejoy. This new Char has a unique ability, and a dark secret. What could this secret be? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do think I own Inezu and Dorikan, if I don't please inform me. If I do, again, inform me. also include the story name and chapter for where you found the characters Inezu and Dorikan. Enjoy the story, though it's short right now.**

A little boy, no more than ten, was running about. Trying to escape the ones that wanted to harm him. He hadn't done anything to them, so why were they chasing him? All he had done was walk up to his home, and open the door. The next thing he knew there was a mass amount of killing intent, and he started to run away. The village was the Hidden Sand Village. He had saved a boy from several villagers earlier that day, and prevented him from killing some villagers in defense. He thought that the boys name was Garaa. Now though, he had to rest before the villagers found him. After a few minutes, one did find him, but it was one of the ones wearing one of those animal masks.

"Why are you here boy? Is the village chasing you for the crime you committed?"

"What crime? All I did was save those villagers from the weird sand boy!"

"That's the crime brat, no one is supposed to help the Demon. I'll give you five seconds to start running before I hunt you down and kill you for your crime."

The boy was fearful, and he started to run. He ran not home, but to the village gates. He managed to arrive at the gates, but the guards were there, stopping him. They were chunins, and was just a genin. He knew several jounins would soon be there as well.

"Move guards, I'm leaving the village for my survival."

"You'll be counted as a missing nin, and we must prevent you from becoming so."

"Fine. Wind style: Great Hurricane!" As the boy formed the hand signs in a flash, great winds began to form. He had summoned up a wind storm, however he was not yet finished. "Wind Style: Wind Blades!" Several blades began to form in the windstorm, and they flew into the chunins, slicing them without mercy. The chunins were to surprised that the boy could perform this to defend themselves. They died quickly. The boy bolted outside the gates and into the desert before more could arrive. The Kazekage called a meeting after this incident.

----- Meeting------

There were several men and women in the council chamber. They were all nervous and shocked. Even the civilian council members were uneasy. The only one not uneasy was the Kazekage, as he knew what this was about.

"I have sent a message to the boy, and to the Hidden Leaf. The boy will head there, and be taken in as a Leaf shinobi. I am disappointed in all of you however for pushing the kid this far. He aided a Jinchuuriki as he is one himself. He contains a demon that is very unique however, and we don't know which one it is. No one is to pursue the boy. If you do, you will be counted as a missing nin, and disowned by this village. You will also be pursued, and killed no matter who you are. Is this clear to everyone here? Aiding a Jincuuriki is not a crime."

There were several nods, confirming that they all understood. They all felt how important this was. Some knew the Kazekage well, and they how frightened he was by this boy. But they didn't know that he expected the boy to run like that, and that Konoha had been waiting for him to leave. No one knew of his heritage, and no one knew who he really was, not even him. He seemed to have sealed those memories away, and no one before then even knew he was a Jinchuuriki. Some felt that the boy had potential. Specially after feeling the winds he had summoned, and seeing that he performed the Jutsu combo perfectly. To some, it was unfair for a mere genin to have that power level, but others saw it fitting for him, since he was a Demon carrier. The Kazekage had a bad feeling and felt sad for Inezu. He still didn't know who he really was, or where he even came from.

------In the forest, near Konoha-------

"Where am I? I don't remember fleeing here."

"You didn't. I'm from the Hidden Sand, I have orders to escort you to Konoha safely. I won't harm you, but I will train you a little. You aren't marked as a missing nin, and the Sand still has a place for you. Since it wasn't likely you would head there, I packed up your home into a sealing scroll for you. All your belongings are inside as well. Names Dorikan. Glad to meet you." The sand ninja had a smile on his face now. He liked the kid, but he also knew that he was to go and stay in Konoha as well. He had to pack up his things as well. He knew that a messenger hawk had arrived in Konoha, letting them know that he was on his way with the new boy.

"My name is......Inezu." (A/N think of the name as In+ nez+ oo.)

"Good name. Let's go, we need to get to the village quickly. Though we will stop at times to train and rest. And to eat of course."

"Can we train in some real powerful jutsu's then? I don't understand yet how I killed those men at the gate. I know it was a wind jutsu though."

"You want to learn more eh? Fine with me. Let's move."

"Sure thing."

-------Konoha, about a month later.-------

"Wow! Those gates are huge, aren't they Dori-san?"

"Yeah they are. Let's move though."

The couple moved on toward the gates. They greeted the guards and moved strait to the tower. They saw some angry villagers chasing a boy in bright orange at some point. They noticed the heads of former Hokages were painted. They both laughed a bit, and received glares from nearby villagers. After a few days though things settled back down, and Inezu was placed into the academy. Inezu did well, but somehow the older villagers spiked his growth due to knowledge of what he was. He went into some stores, and got kicked out. He noted that there was another boy like him, and he was the one who had painted the monument. Inezu decided he like this boy. He also thought it would be nice to live here. And prank here of course. He sensed minor hostility from the villagers, but he pretty much ignored it. Dorikan bought a small portion of land near the Forest of Death. He had unsealed their home, earned the rank of High jounin, and set up a pretty nice life for him and Inezu. He fell ill after a while, and vanished into teh depths of their home.

—Three years later.---

"Good job Sasuke. Passed with flying colors, next up is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto grumbled a little, but he did as was instructed anyway. He noticed he missed quite a few marks, and even hit a few trees.

"Humph. Dork." was all the dark kid had to say.

"Next up, Inezu. Good job Naruto."

Several girls were curious about who this new boy was. They saw a boy clad entirely in black stand up. He had on a mask, with several Kanjis on it. His head was covered by a hood, and he had some heavy duty looking clothes. It was to be said that Inezu had changed drastically from his old self. He took a set of kunai from the table and looked to the targets. He stood still for a moment, analyzing the targets.

"Anytime now In-."Inezu vanished, appearing in the sky. He threw a kunai, and performed some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Destructive Wind Kunai Rain!" He remembered how Dorikan had taught him Wind Mainpulation. he made this jutsu while learning the skills.

The kunai turned into several falling kunai, and they all hit the targets, seeming to shred the targets to bits.

"You weren't supposed to use Ninjutsu Inezu!" shouted an angry Iruka.

"I didn't, I threw all the kunai, but since you were distracted by my clones false jutsu, you didn't notice, see?" the kunai were indeed in all the targets, having hit a perfect bullseye. One though was at an angle.

"Why is that one at a angle?"

"I had to actually stab that one in, it kept bouncing off."

"Okay then. Perfect score but one point."

"What a dumb idea! Distracting us with a clone, how useless!" shouted some girl. She was pink haired, and stood and acted like a fangirl.

"I could have killed you all, and still hit the target dummies with that distraction, Miss Cherry."

"Not Sasuke-kun, you couldn't have killed him! He the best, no one can stop him!"

"Sad to say, but your wrong Sakura, he is right. He could have killed even me, in fact, he placed tags on all of us so we knew it."

"Yeah right! I don't have any tags!"

"Left thigh for blondie girl, right shoulder for prune boy, left side of the head for bug boy, and back for dog breath boy. Right thigh for Miss Cherry, and for Naruto.... heart. Anyone else I missed? O yeah, for the heavy set by, throat. For the lazy genius, left shoulder. The two Hyuuga have them on the backs of their heads, Tight boy has his on his spine: back. Weapon girl has hers on her right side of head. Most of those are lethal point I believe."

"They are, well, most are anyways. When did you make those tags on them? How could you move that fast without enhancing yourself?"

"Hm?"

"There is no way you could have placed these tags on us that fast! We weren't even distracted for that long!"

"Oh, I see. Who says I placed those tags on you now? That distraction had the purpose of allowing me to hit my marks in a flash without anyone seeing."

"Oh...."

"You should think next time you speak, Sakura." Sasuke decided to reply coldly.

"You aren't any better prune boy. You didn't even see me moving about in plain sight. Do you not yet have your Sharingan? Or are you just hopelessly dumb?"

Sasuke growled at this. He didn't have his Sharingan yet, and he didn't like to be insulted by someone so inferior. "Shut it! You have no clue what I've been through!"

"Do I now? I know about your clan, and trust me, it is nothing to what I had to endure before I came here. I still have to endure a burden much like Naruto's. You have no clue what I go through Uchiha. As far as I'm concerned, starting on this day, your all worthless. Next time, think before voicing anything." With that Inezu vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing him to have been a shadow clone. As he vanished the bell signaling the end of school went of. The students all went to retrieve their stuff, most heavily affected by what the new boy had said. Iruka however went strait to the Hokage.

**A/N:Well, it may be shorter than I wanted it to be, but I have to plan the next few steps. This will be Chapter One: Rise of Inezu.** **Review if you wish, but reviews meant to be harmful won't be listened to. Now.... i know Inezu seems to be really powerful, but i plan on evening that out. just have to figure out how. Review some ideas in if anyone has any. ****Hmm.... anything I have forgotten? If so, review it in. If you wish to use Inezu, ask me. That is, if i own him.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hokage, I want a few answers. That new kid, Inezu, what is he?"

"Hm? Hello Iruka. Never mind him unless he wishes to fight someone. Once he is in combat, watch him very well. He is not as he appears, and he is much like Naruto. However, his personality is unstable due to unknown reasons. He is very powerful, but we don't know why."

"He's a Jinchuuriki? Which one is his?"

"No one knows."

Iruka looked pensive, but knew of nothing else to say. He turned and left the office with much to think about it. He noted how the boy had used shadow clones, a jounin rank only technique on the students, then said that he had moved in plain sight. He also seemed to know about the Uchiha Massacre. He didn't seem to care. Iruka also reviewed what he knew of Inezu's personality, and he didn't like what he found.

"This kid is trouble."

"Who is, Iruka?" asked Mizuki, having caught what Iruka said under his breath.

"Hm? No one in particular, just one of our students."

"Then I have the right to know who he or she is."

"You'll find out if you pay attention."

The next day was another school day. The students all took their seats, but one student was missing. Iruka noted which exact one and made a note to keep his eye out. Iruka finished taking role, then told the class their first lesson. It was a history report on the first Hokage. The students were told they would be given one week to finish it.

"Remember though, what element the First used. Include that in your report. This report will be worth one fourth of your grade for the history section. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why bother learning something I don't care about. Instead, I suggest something else. For me anyway. Those tags were unique, now, who can tell me how?"

"Inezu?! When did you get here?"

"I arrived the same time as everyone else of course, I just acted as a real ninja."

"I marked you absent though. And a real ninja doesn't hide himself in class."

"Hm. That's what you think. 3. 2. 1. Boom." as Inezu finished, the target logs behind the school exploded, though there was to much noise for such a small explosion. Those who were outside saw the Hokage monument masked in pure smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a message was painted over the monument. It read: Fuuten is Dokomo. When translated it read: Insanity is Everywhere. Some were shocked, and both Iruka and Mizuki rushed out to check what had happened.

Iruka saw the message, and stormed back in to find the boy responsible. When Iruka returned, he wasn't able to find the boy. Mizuki looked as well, and the same results turned up... nothing. The students however went to check the training log debris. Several found the tags placed on them, and they pieced them together. When combined the tags spelled: congratulations on finding this message, you all pass.

"Pass? Pass what?"

"Dunno, but get Iruka."

"Yeah. Ah, shit, what the!"one student noticed a sudden pain in his arms. The others did as well, and they soon found that they were being tugged to the ground by an unknown force. Several shinobi nearby felt the chakra, and didn't like it much. When they went to investigate, they found the entire academy knocked out, including the teachers. Upon closer examination though, they found that everyone but one was put into a genjustsu, that required them to be asleep. They found one student awake however, though pretending to be asleep. They took the student in to the Hokage.

"Well Naruto, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do it old man, though I would love to admit to the Monument part!"

"You didn't eh? Trust me, I believe you. You aren't very skilled in genjustsu's like that one. I know who did it."

"Really, who?"

"Someone that is very much like you."

"Oh."

"Guard, find me the one known as Inezu."

"Yes sir!"

After a few minutes, namely half an hour, the child was found. When brought in however, he was beyond pissed. The Hokage saw his expression and knew what it meant. He was having much trouble controlling the demon within him, and it was taking it's toll quickly.

"What is it Old Man. I need to rest, and soon."

"Did you play the prank on the Academy?"

"Yeah, woah, hey Naruto. You want credit for the Monument? Or shall I take credit?"

"I'll take it. It was fun working with you to pull it off."

"Ok then. Oh yeah, the students at the academy will awaken from their coma in a few minutes. It was a harmless prank, though if it didn't deliver the message I would be very sad. Now if you don't mind, I gotta go reset my traps erm, fun toys and get to bed, again."

"Message?"

"Don't mess with me, or you will pay the price. Iruka made a mistake, he ticked me off with the rest of the class. Also, can I have an ANBU mask?"

"Um sure, what animal?"

"No animal... just a few symbols on it. You should know which ones. Night."

"Fine, and go back to the Academy and Apologize!"

"Fuck you Old Man! They got what they deserved! Now, shall I call in a fiery kunoichi for you to play with, or leave?"

Sarutobi looked unsure for a second. He knew how difficult Inezu could get. If he wanted to though, he could have destroyed the whole Academy and several other structures in one fell swoop. Inezu acted well beyond his age in maturity and intelligence. Sarutobi now knew how the Monument got painted. One explosion to mask another. Both explosions masked each other, until they wee noticed. Inezu was getting more dangerous, not to mention his instinctively strategical mind. Inezu had so many traps around his hole in the ground that even ANBU must be careful or be killed. The ANBU Corps often used his home section as a training field due to the immense danger. But the field was reserved to only ANBU captains due to the risks. If anyone pissed of Inezu while using his home for training, he had two large wolf like beasts that seemed to be immune to the traps. There were also all sorts of traps. Poison, ripping, snake, pits, hanging, you name it he had it. What tended to be more dangerous though was his traps within his home. He was immune, but if you got caught you couldn't regret it.

After a few weeks the students calmed down. They saw a lot less of Inezu as the days went by. Many had heard that he was in the hospital, though which one no one knew. Some guessed and assumed he was skipping. Many of his friends, namely Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto, got to see him for the first week or so. They couldn't see him anymore due to his health falling dramatically. The three friends were bound not to tell anyone where he was, or what was happening to him. They were told that his bones and body were giving out. On occasion, it was said he spit up brownish grayish bone fragments. He rarely ate, though he did when he could, and he was said to sleep most of the time. He had ANBU guards active around his home. He had many enemies within the village that would love to see him dead. His adoptive father and mother being a few. Several had tried to break in, and when they got passed the ANBU, his dogs got them. Few ever got passed the ANBU, and few got to them as well.

After a few months, a special healer was called in. No doctor knew what was going on with the boy. The healer was named Tsunade. Not even she could discover what was happening. Shizune however, Tsunade's assistant, did find something that sounded much like his condition. She had found his expansive library, and asked him if she could look through it. She found his illness to be called 'Voiding Bones'. It was extremely rare, and lead to death of its victim. There was one way however, and she looked into it. She used a few methods she found available due to his tomes on his bones. After a while, she found the way to stop the death, but it would change his bones forever. It was also found to end up painful. It also seemed that it would work on him and him alone.

A few days later, she tried it. It worked, but barely. He was put into a coma for a week straight. He had been in much pain before hand however. X-rays showed that his bones mutated, to be able to eject and be used as weapons. The bones were unbreakable, but very weak to fire. So much so that they melted. (A/N think of Kimimaru's family jutsu, only the bones are ash gray, and weak to fire.) The bones turned out to be razor sharp, they could cut through anything easily. However, Inezu seemed much different. He grew a little to distant, rarely talked to anyone. He fought and trained and that was it. He explained it to his friends, but made them vow to keep it quiet until he deemed other wise.

Though a few in the village were happy to see Inezu back up.... others were not. Naruto however was very happy, and often got to planning pranks with Inezu. One such prank was when they made the Jounin lunge unapproachable for a few days. They had used long lasting stink bombs for the prank. Another prank was when the academy students were targeted. Iruka had sat down in his chair and several paint bombs went off. The colors were designed to for each student. There was even a color designed to hit Mizuki. No one was very happy, though some were. Kiba was one. He laughed as he wasn't hit. Inezu had warned his friends and Hinata ahead of time however. They chose to sit were there weren't any 'colorful surprises'.

As time went on, Inezu became more and more distant to everyone but his friends. Even the third had trouble getting points to him, or talking to him even. Iruka did however notice that he had a better work ethic. He had all work done before it was even handed out. In combat practice, he also seemed to always hide something. On a few occasions Iruka had called in some Jounins to watch Inezu battle. One such day was today. Inezu was to fight Sasuke. The battle wasn't going in Sasuke's favor.

"Why is he so strong? I must have his power!" Sasuke was thinking this as he took another knee strike from Inezu. The strike was aimed to the Uchiha's stomach. He fell to the ground and Inezu looked down at him. He looked only with his eyes however.

"Why are you so weak, Uchiha. It almost makes me laugh at how you train so hard, and manage to get practically no where." This seemed to strike the desired results in the Uchiha as he suddenly burst up with a new fury in his eyes. He wanted to kill the boy for insulting him in that manor. However, the poor Uchiha failed to notice what the smirk on his face actually meant.

"What are you smiling about? Your about to die, why smile?"

"Because your being foolish. Why else would a smile? Your being foolish enough to fall into my trap."

"What trap?"

"And you call yourself an Uchiha. Heh, Black Rose: Betrayal."

Inezu vanished, startling the Uchiha. He hadn't expected him to be so fast. He suddenly realized that he had been played with and fooled. He never got another thought in however, as Inezu appeared behind him, slamming his fist into the back of his head, and tripping him at the same time. The landing for the Uchiha was in no way soft. He was angered a little as he stood back up. This kid was fast, and good. He thought that he may have found someone to really match his strength against. He was to be sadly mistaken. He didn't know anything about Inezu other than he was cold shouldered to everyone and that he was very powerful. He also knew Inezu was a prankster, and had vanished from school for a few days. What came next surprised the Uchiha.

"Naruto, take my place will you?"

"Uh, yeah sure!" Naruto looked slightly unsure, then became his normal self again. He switched places with Inezu and stepped up to battle the Uchiha. The match began again, and Naruto proved to be a very powerful opponent. He was fast, and unpredictable. Naruto may have acted dumb around others, but he happened to be very smart. He fought well. The match went to Sasuke however. The fire Jutsu he pulled off got him good points. Naruto however didn't have a Jutsu to use, and had to run to escape it. No one payed any attention to Inezu though. He was very unhappy about what he just witnessed. He decided to have some fun.

"Yo, Naruto! Try the Black Rose now, remember which one it is though!" Naruto looked to him confused for a moment. He saw the mischievous look in Inezu's eyes and remembered the technique used. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke for a second. He began to grin madly seeing how it would work out however. He knew what his friend meant now. The Black Rose: Betrayal was a special move designed by Inezu. It was designed to work very similar to a Genjutsu. It made though foe eventually face themselves. All Naruto had to do now was supply a clone and a little chakra. The foe would see the clone as them, and fight like it was them. Poor Sasuke never saw it coming. He figured the move was either a Taijutsu move or a failed jutsu. When he saw Naruto form a clone, he grew a little worried. Naruto's clone looked exactly like him. it even gave off the feeling that it was him. he seemed to move and battle exactly like him.

'What is this? How can he mirror my movements?!'

"This match is over. Inezu show yourself! You are under arrest for mass murder."

"Am I now? What or who did I kill? and where was this killing?"

"The Hidden Sand. You have been found to be a jinchuuriki."

"And that warrants death for me? Is this how you fools treat your jinchuuriki? It is isn't? You want to see the demon held within us? So be it. But my demon is much worse than the nine tails. Enjoy."

"What are you doing?"

"A little technique I found due to my demon. Shadow Barrage." Inezu appeared behind the ANBU that had come to arrest him. he noticed that they were actually various villagers and ninja dressed as ANBU. Tendrils of darkness came out of his sleeves and wrapped about the 'ANBU'. He lifted them into the air. None had time to register what was happening as he began to kick, punch, and destroy them. The attacks were unpredictable. He moved so fast that barely anyone saw him. only someone that had the Sharingan could have seen this. As the technique ended, the fake ANBU were allowed down to the ground. The all fell with a none to soft landing. Their masks were shattered. Their clothing was torn. Inezu had his back turned.

"Mother?! Father?!" shouted several of the children as they saw their parents in the mess. Sakura and Ino had seen their parents, as well as Hinata seeing several of her clan members.

"What have you done to them? Why didn't you just let them arrest you!" screamed Ino.

"Yeah! They weren't going to do any harm! After all, you slaughtered so many in sand as they said.!"

"I did. That is true. But the situation was very different. The sand villagers were going to kill me because of my demon. These were just fools stepping out of line, isn't that right.. Kakashi?"

"It is indeed. You villagers and ninja are lucky. If Inezu had not taken this into his hands, you would have all been killed for impersonating Shinobi. ANBU to be precise." replied and announced the silver haired jounin.

"Kakashi... I want to leave the village for a while. No scratch that, I have to leave the village for a while. May I?"

"Yes. Sarutobi said you might feel that way. I'll inform you when we have a mission for you to take. Here's your genin headband, and chuunin vest given to you by sand, and this is the leaf village crest."

"Thank you sensei. But I'm going to be a missing nin. I'll take care of the mark later." Inezu bowed to his old sensei before using shunshin to appear on the western walls. He looked back, saddened for a second. After that second he vanished. Naruto looked shocked. A boy named Shikamaru looked like he didn't care, and the girls looked puzzled.

"Iruka, what just happened?" asked Sakura.

"He left. He may be hunted down by hunter nins now. He chose to become a missing nin."

"He didn't choose to Iruka. It was his fate. He was meant to end up that way."

"You're sure Kakashi?"

"Yes. Look at his fighting style and skill. He's to advanced. This village will just try to kill him, and has nothing more for him."

"Where's he going?!" shouted Ino, back to her senses.

"To find old friends, and new enemies..." said Naruto with a far off look in his eyes. Kakashi looked at him curiously for a second before heading to the Hokage tower to report. As he went to the tower, he thought about what Naruto said, and how he said it. It seemed to him that Inezu knew he would leave.

—A Year later—

"Hokage! We have news!"

"What? Let me see!" The Hokage looked at the report handed to him. it said that the Tsuchikage tower had been destroyed by an unknown ninja. The tower had been blown to smithereens. The guards a Kage had been killed quickly. Apparently one second he was just fine, the next he was dead. The ANBU of his didn't understand it.

"Well well. Inezu must be doing well. Maybe a little to well. Maybe we shouldn't have let him go."

"Dad. You know that wouldn't have ended well for us."

"Well yeah.. But still. He seems to be able to kill quickly, and with barely anyone noticing."

"It does seem that way doesn't it?"

"Yes. Let's keep training the genin though. And Asuma, smoke a pipe instead of those cigarettes."

"Nah, I like these better." the Hokage watched his son leave before breaking down into tears. He sucked it up as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." a young attendant came in bearing another report.

"Sir. This is important."

"Alright, give it here." the Hokage read the report. He became nervous seeing the photo in it. It was the photo of an all to familiar Jounin level ninja. He summoned this ninja forth. "Hello. Chisio. I expect you know why you are here?"

" I do. How have you been Sarutobi?"

"Good. You?"

"My condition doesn't matter. How is the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails?"

"He is good. He hasn't matured much though."

"Didn't expect him to. Find me Jiraiya. There is something important I must tell him."

"And that is?"

"My seal is leaking, and breaking."

"Your serious?"

"My demon is fusing with me to save my life and hers. But we will encounter issues with this."

"Like?"

"The last incident was a small example of what happens when we encounter issues."

"Oh? You did that?"

"Yeah. Been a long time since I was here. And a long enough time since I had seen Jiraiya."

"You remember the genin?"

"Yeah. How many of them made it?"

"Not how many that matters to you. It's who did that will."

"Oh?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke."

"So the emo passed huh. Surprised about the fan girls to. But I'm happy the last Namikaze passed."

"You might not be about how."

"Oh"

"Iruka gave him his after Mizuki betrayed us."

"He did huh... oh, and your right. I'm going to test your shinobi soon. How does this sound?"

— Several days later—

"Sasuke, you want to go out with me?" asked Sakura. She had been asking him for many years now. She never got more than a grunt.

"I'm going to go find me some Ramen." said a bored Naruto. Their sensei had just appeared and told them that they had the day off. He reappeared as Naruto was about to leave however.

"Well. It seems there is change of plans. Your mission today is to find the Hokage. This is a mission being given to all but the older jounins."

"Well that's easy. He must be at the tower."

"Not to be so. He's been kidnaped."

"What?!" the genins all looked shocked. They then noticed all of the ninja's searching for the Hokage. Naruto looked about for a second. Sasuke looked to his teacher. His teacher was way to relaxed.

"You know something." he said. Kakashi looked at his student for a second before giving his famous eye smile and vanishing. Sasuke looked angered for a second. He looked to the monument and saw a figure there. He began to walk toward the Monument. Naruto followed, only at a distance. He decided to go to the Ramen stand and get a snack. After he finished his meal, he went to the Hokage heads to think. He went up to the fourths head like usual and sat down to begin thinking. He had trouble as sounds of battle caught his attention. He went into the Monument and found Sasuke battling some stranger.

" Sasuke!"

"Stay out of this Naruto! This is my fight, free the Hokage." Naruto looked to his side. He saw the Hokage tied up. He went to the Hokage and untied him. What he saw made him very fearful.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Hokage stood up after Naruto had freed him, he was to calm. He had his eyes closed, and had a small, almost invisible, smile on his face. He held himself with to much power around him. the Hokage never had any feel of power to him. he always wore a friendly aura. Now that he stood up, Naruto felt the aura and stepped back.

"Hmpf. Good job Naruto, on freeing the enemy."

"What?" asked Naruto somewhat calm.

"What?!" Sasuke practically screamed.

"Break the henge Sarutobi-sama."

"Sure thing!" The previous opponent turned back into the Hokage, and the 'Hokage' before Naruto also transformed. He didn't turn into the enemy like before. He turned into a figure that was just barely recognized by Naruto.

"Inezu!"

The figure was indeed Inezu. Though he was deeply aged. His name had changed however. His name was changed to Chisio now.

"Name's changed kid. So have I come to think of it. I'm not really like any of you remember. Only the Hokage knows why, and he is sealed to an oath of silence about it."

"So what's your name?"

"Chisio."

"Chisio?"

"Yeah. I am named that now after a few run ins with the Akatsuki and a few really high level shinobi."

"Really? did you win every time?"

"Nope. The Akatsuki were the only ones able to survive against me, though their weaker shinobi are dead."

"Really now? That is quite a tale Chisio."

"Hm? Oh Jiraiya-sama."

"Yeah. You needed to see me?"

"Yeah. My seals leaking, again."

"Really? She must not like this."

"No, she doesn't. She still curses to the heavens and to hell about it. She hates the Kage."

"So, you want me to repair the seal again?"

"Nope. Better idea formed between us. She has a lot of knowledge that I get as well. Any demon put under a specialty contract must obey it."

"Your idea?"

"We should quit right now. There are the genin after all, and I don't want them knowing my secret."

"Yeah. Forgot about them, but I have a feeling about what you have in mind, and I don't like it."

"Of course not."

"What is going on? What is being planned, and why am I, an Uchiha, not being told and involved?"

"What does it look like pip squeak?"

"Your planning something."

"So? Your not involved because it doesn't concern you. The only ones it concerns is me, this Sannin, and your Hokage."

"Why not me?" asked a confused looking Naruto.

"Cause your not yet able to understand what this means, and your inner demons will not like what I have planned. So much so that it will try to claim your body, soul, and spirit to kill in order to prevent it."

"Oh, ok."

"Don't look sad like that. Here's some money. Go entertain yourself with it." Chisio handed Naruto a cash bag. Naruto looked into it, and smiled seeing that there was quite a lot in it. He didn't know that it was just some of the money picked up from killed shinobi. The Hokage saw the amount and knew where it came from. He also knew why Chisio wasn't telling the boy where it came from. He didn't notice the look that appeared and vanished off of Chisio's face as he handed the money to Naruto. No one did however. It was a look of pure pain.

After a wile, the Shinobi were within the Hokage's office. A sound barrier had been put up by Chisio. When he turned around, his look almost scared the Hokage. He knew Chisio as the type to play around and joke. This look said there was much more to Chisio than he would ever know. Jiraiya saw the look, and knew what it meant. All jokes aside, dead seriousness. Chisio began to perform another jutsu that neither recognized. The saw the hand signs fly by so fast it amazed them.

After a moment, and the cloud of smoke passed, there stood a demon. She was very pretty, and look kind and beautiful. She wore a red kimono. She had a blade sheathed on her side. The blade's sheath looked able to cut and kill however. She was named Anna. (A/N couldn't think of a better name, felt that the actual name chosen was going to be to long.) She had very shiny black hair, and hung respectively near Chisio. Chisio also hung by her side in a respective manner. He held out the large scroll he held and handed it to the Hokage. The Hokage opened the scroll and frowned at what he saw. It was contract scroll, and it made it so that the couple before him were married.

"I know you don't like this, but it must be done. The seal will shatter eventually, and this is how we must save ourselves. Besides, she's not really even a demon. She just powers similar to that of one. It's why I was able to summon her from my mind. She and I, we are the last survivors of our clan."

"We are, and I would like this to be fast if you will. I was having a very pleasant dream before he summoned me." Anna said the last part dreamily. Her voice was found to be soft and enchanting. Everything was ruined as a knock came on the door, and then the door burst in. A little boy came running in screaming that he was going to kill the Hokage. He tripped on his own scarf and feel down. He got back up angry and crying. The fall had hurt a lot. He looked to the couple above him and pointed at them.

"You tripped me!"

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not."

"Did-."

"Enough!" The little boy was cut of by the young lady beside the guy. He looked at her, and thought she was beautiful.

"What are you doing beside him?"

"He's about to be made my husband if all works out."

"No way! He's only like 15!"

"I'm 20 kid."

"So?"

"If I can drink, I can marry. Live with it."

"Isn't it legal to drink at the age of 21?" asked a stranger from the doorway. He wore a black and had some black glasses on.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."

"Not really. Besides, a weakling like yourself couldn't kill a fly."

"Ebisu, he killed the Kage in that report you got."

"Really?! Well, that changes things. Honorable Grandson, please step away from that vile creature of a human!"

"What did you call me?" killing intent was flying off Chisio in sheets. Even his wife-to-be was a little frightened. She backed away from him a little. She was still close enough though that she could stop him if he tried anything. The killing intent was directed mainly at the poor jounin.

"You heard me! Please leave this place, you are not welcome here!"

"I'm the one to call that, and he is very welcome here. And please refer to Konohamaru by his name, not his title."

"You want to let that demon exist here?!"

"What a fool. I could have chosen any other village to give my abilities to, but I chose this one. This is the village I chose to let my clan be raised in."

"Clan?"

"Yeah. The Void Clan."

"Void clan? it doesn't exist."

"What. A. Fool."

"Now, now. No need to kill him. Get the contract filled and let's go."

"Fine." Chisio turned a little. Then he got a good idea. He leaned down to the grandson and whispered his idea into his ear. Konohamaru grinned and looked up, he liked the plan. He turned to Ebisu and grinned evilly.

"Come on Sensei, let's go play NINJA." Ebisu saw the look and gulped. He began running out of the office. The little boy ran after him. Chisio turned to the Hokage very serious again.

"Let's get this out of the way. I have a clan to build, and the profiles of your shinobi to review. I almost forgot that I would have to do that. Also, the Hokage here needs to fill in, or prepare, the forms for the allowance of our clan into this village, if he wants us that is.


End file.
